Dearly
by jap0911
Summary: When Namine is in her deepest sadness, can Sora make her happy? Love can change everything. [COMPLETE] [Sormine]


**Dearly**

WARNING: BAD GRAMMAR. Yeah.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns the characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine walks on the white sands. She gazes at the beautiful sunset. Her body looks so fragile under the light of the sun. She smiled, a very lonely smile, because she knows she never met the one she loved again. Even in the next life, they're not destined to be together.

Because she's just a memory when he was a person.

The spiky-haired boy… With charming blue eyes…

Sora.

Namine sighed. The sunset started to fell. Namine sat, tears started to fell down from her eyes. She looks to the blue sea, just as deep as her heart's wounds. She cannot resist to cry, so she cried, quietly without any voices or sounds.

_Things are always like this_.

She cannot change fate. All she can do is feel the pain.

_I wish I were her… I wish you were here for me…_

He was so dearly to her… And now they must say good-bye. After all time they spent together… All of those memories now just like torned pages. Old and ruined.

Suddenly, someone stood behind Namine's back.

"Why were you crying?" he asked. Namine knew that voice, the voice which dear to her ears.

Sora's voice.

"So… Sora…" Namine turned back. Sora looks at her eyes with such a calming look. He sat next to her when she turned back to the sea.

"What happened? Did you have a fight with Kairi?"

_Kairi again… Why don't you just forget about her?_

Namine kept silence. She wants to wipe her tears, but Sora already did it. He wipes Namine's tears slowly, and then his eyes stopped on her lips. Red... but pale. He touched Namine's hands, then suddenly draws it back. His cheeks are blushing.

"Why are you here?" Namine asked coldly. She's mad at him; somehow, she's mad to everything. Her sadness was too big that now it becomes anger.

"I wondered where you are, so I guess you were here. There's something I need to tell to you," Sora answered. He grabbed Namine's hands, then look at her face.

"What is it? You want to say good bye to me?" she replied. However, even she looks mad, her cheeks are blushing just like Sora's.

"Why should I say good bye to you?" Sora asked innocently. Namine shocked, she realizes that Sora didn't know anything about Kairi's request. A request that asked Namine to fully mix with Kairi, to become the full part of Kairi, to disappear… Because Kairi loves Sora.

Then she tells Sora everything, and Sora looks a bit surprised. He held Namine's hand tighter, then he touch Namine's face. He kisses her lips softly. Namine feels so weak, she cannot even move. After some minutes, both of them are blushing greatly.

"Why…?" Namine try to spoke more, but it feels as if she has a lump in her throat.

"Because… I love you," Sora said. Namine cannot believe what just happened to them. However, another bad thinking comes into her mind.

_He loves me because I'm Kairi's reflection… Kairi's shadow…_

"You feel that way to Kairi, not to me. You love me because you love Kairi," she spoke. Tears fell down again. Sora shakes his head.

"No, I know the one who meant to me. The one who mean the world for me. You are, Namine, the one I loved. Not Kairi. Not her," he replied, wiping Namine's tears once again.

_Hold me, Sora… Hold me… Tightly and dearly… Let me be here with you… Close to you…Until the end of time…_

"But I'm a Nobody…! I'm just a shadow… A memory that was not allowed to even exist!" Namine cries. Sora hugs her.

"Whatever you are, you still the Namine I know," he whispered. Namine never felt like this before… So happy, so grateful… Sadness gone away from her heart, replaced by happiness. She replied Sora's hug.

_You were the only one for me…_

_You were always there for me…_

_You were the only one dear to me…_

_You were…_

_Dearly…_

_To me…_

As the night comes and the moon took place on her throne, the stars smiling for those two.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Done, I wrote this when I'm listening to Dearly, the menu theme song from KH. Reviews?


End file.
